Mobs
Hostile Entities - Dalek - Cyberman - Cyber-Dalek - Krillitane - Zaralok - Skeleton Gosche - Realistic Zombie - Phantom Jack o' Lantern - Demonic Rocking Chair - Phantom Rocking Chair. This rocks back and forth. When it thinks you are looking at it, it will stop moving and continue rocking back and forth. When it thinks you are not looking at it, it will try to kill you. It is unkown if this flies or not. - Weeping Angel - Magma Serpents (This has a large portion of the model done in code, allowing for extremely fluid animations). When they come into contact with water, they turn into obsidian. - Faries. They are from Torchwood. - Pied Piper/Odd Bob/Spellman. This is from The Sarah Jane Adventures. It includes all three forms. - Toclefane. When the TARDIS crash landed, it created copies of creatures it encountered in the past. One of the creatures were the Toclefane. These are less powerful than the ones from The End Of Time. - Skith. These Skith have been redesigned. It is unkown what their origins are. - Governments. not neccesarily governments, but people who have acquierd a memory matrix crystal and used its power for any purpose. TheIKing has not announced if these will always be hostile, but it is known that at least some of them will. - Carrionites. Neutral Entities - Leprichauns. These give you a piece of gold, then gang up on you and steal everything you have. You can find their pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. - Ood - Silurians. These are the modern Silurians. Sea Devils and original Silurians will not be added. - Judoon. Their only current purpose is to keep the Adipose population under control. - Cupid. These will try to kill you, however, not intentionally. All they want is to spread love. Their method for this is to shoot people's heart with harmless love arrows, making them fall instantly in love with the first person they see. However, on some species with two or more hearts, the love arrows can cause some serious side effects. - Plumpy. If you find him in the Plum Woods, he will give you a sugarplum and teleport you back to the beginning of CandyLand. He will not harm you otherwise, but it is best to avoid him. Friendly Entities - K9. This is the Mark IV version. It is unkown how you get him, but he is found in the TARDIS. You can find him at any time. - Adipose - Non Bipedal Floral Entity. These are flower-like entities found on Adipose 1, 3, and 5. The baby Adipose eat them. - Mr. Mint. He lives in the Peppermint Forest on Candyland. He will help you save the Kandy King, but he will not leave Candyland. - Queen Frostine. She lives in Candyland. She will help you save the Kandy King, but will not leave Candyland. - Gloppy. He lives in the Chocolate Swamp on Candyland. He will help you save the Kandy King, but he will not leave Candyland. - Jolly. He lives in Candyland. He will help you save the Kandy King, but he will not leave Candyland. - Lolly. She lives in Candyland. She will help you save the Kandy King, but she will not leave Candyland. - Gramma Nut. She lives in Candyland. She will help you save the Kandy King, but she will not leave Candyland. - King Kandy. Lord Licorice captured him, and it is up to you, the Doctor, to save him and stop Candyland from becoming a land of licorice. - King Frosty. He lives in Candyland. He will help you save the Kandy King, but he will not leave Candyland. - Clyde Langer. He is a companion that will travel with you. - The Rani. She is a companion that will travel with you. - Captain Jack Harkness. He is a companion entity. Nothing is known about him other than that he appears in the Torchwood Hub. Unkown Class Entities - Fungantium Viventium - Grim Bats. These will appear on the Grim. It is unkown if they are hostile or not. They may be linked to the Draculans. - Unamed crab creature from Zaralola. This crab appears on Zaralola. It is large, but it is unkown if it will hurt you or not. - Dinosaurs. There are at least ten different dinosaurs, but it is unknown which will be hostile, friendly, and neutral. - TARDIS "critters". Nothing is known about these other than that they live in the TARDIS. - Gingerbread Trees (living). These trees can become alive if you give them plumbleberry juice. They may be hostile as all currently confirmed gingerbread creatures are hostile. - Raxicorricofallipitorian illusion - Vortex Wraiths. These are entities that live in the time vortex, and should be avoided when flying. If you collide with too many of them, you will spin out of the vortex and land in a random planet and time era. - Vashta Nerada. It is unkown what they're purpose will be, how they function, their location, or their hostility. - Time Lord. It is unkown what feature this serves, as it may be no more than an easter egg mob. It has been hinted that Gallifrey will appear as well. - Apple-Throwing Tree. This tree is likely to appear on the Grim. Other than throwing apples at you, it is not harmful. - Litch. This appears on the Grim. Nothing is known about it. - Santa Clause. He appears on Earth and Santa's Village. He is not hostile. - Elves. These appear on Santa's Village. They have hammers and can cobble away stuff.